From Antartica to Okayama
by KeijiX
Summary: Akari Kanzaki in the Masaki household
1. Default Chapter Title

From Antartica to Okayama Part 1  
By: Keiji X  
  
Author's comments: Remember on Tenchi in Tokyo where Fujisawa from El Hazard is the teacher? Another Pioneer/AIC character makes a cameo...BTW, this isn't the Tenchi in Tokyo universe, it's just an example of my point.  
  
---------  
Part 1: No Need to Explain  
  
"I just can't....I'm sorry mother, I can't do it!" the thoughts of USSA student:  
  
Akari Kanzaki, who couldn't make it through another backbreaking day of   
  
training and taking abuse from her coach and friend: Ichino Yanagida. Tears filled   
  
her eyes at the thought of being laughed at for coming in last at another sport.   
  
"They think I'm some kind of screw-up, well I can't take this anymore." She took   
  
shelter inside her 'Akari House' from the snow, even though she could barely make it out on her own. This WAS Antartica after all.  
  
A snowstorm began, it was furious. Too furious, not even Ayla or Ichino could   
  
stand up to it. She refused to come out of her Akari house until the storm died   
  
down, and even inside the box she felt the stinging pain of the cold against her   
  
innocent body. "I think this is the end." she took preparation for her supposed   
  
death, her mother would be waiting for her in eternal bliss. The storm began to die   
  
down. Was she dead? The storm died down all of the sudden and she didn't feel   
  
so cold. Maybe the transition from life to death was easier than she thought. She   
  
peered outside of her Akari House to see she was on top of cement stairs. Akari   
  
threw the box of off her and looked around. To her left was a big house by the   
  
river, a full 180 degree turn lead her vision up the stairs to a shrine. All around her   
  
was pure nature, some how strange but somewhat a soothing   
  
atmosphere. "Is this heaven?" she mouthed to herself. She began to explore the   
  
unknown terrain which changed into a jog by her own force of habit until she was   
  
stopped by an old man wearing a shrine outfit. "Are you lost little girl or have you   
  
come to pray at the shrine?" he asked gently, Akari felt bit assured by the old   
  
man's presence. "Can you tell me where I am?" she asked meekly. Katsuhito   
  
replied in two ways "Well if you want to know what this place is, it's the Masaki   
  
shrine. Or if you lost your way, you're in Okayama." Akari kicked a pebble down   
  
the stairs. "You seem lonely. Did you run away from home?" Katsuhito asked   
  
curiously. "You could say that. I just seemed to lose my way around and..."   
  
before she could finish, Katsuhito quickly offered hospitality "You must be   
  
hungry, I'll take you to the house." it has been a while since Akari last ate, and of  
  
course she'd have plenty of time to explain later. As soon as the two have gotten   
  
inside the silence she enjoyed was broken. Bickering upstairs, explosions and   
  
whirring coming from the closet. The only thing that looked normal in the least   
  
was a little girl cooking. Sasami was about to call out 'meal time' but then the   
  
brown bunny-haired visitor in a physical education outfit caught her eye. "Oh, I   
  
see we have a visitor." Akari passed back a small wave meekly. Ryoko jumped   
  
out of her daily fight with Ayeka to check if it was Tenchi who came back from   
  
his chores. "Who's the kid?" she asked, she teleported to get there and she was   
  
floating mid-air. This shocked Akari but she looked around noticing everyone   
  
else's reactions were as plain as day "How is she doing that?" Sasami giggled at   
  
Akari's reaction then explained to Ryoko for her. Ayeka dashed down the stairs   
  
"Lord Ten---oh, just a little girl. If you don't my saying so, who are you ?" Akari   
  
grew tired of explaining herself, it began to wear out. Ryoko's stomach growled   
  
"Enough of that, let's eat!" "Why? I want to find out who this girl is!" "Who cares   
  
about that?" "I do" Akari was about to attempt to resolve the conflict, but Sasami   
  
held her back "Don't worry, they fight like that everyday."  
  
----------------------  
Stay posted for Part 2: Settling In  
  
----------------------  
  
Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo and Battle Athletes are not my property. Tenchi Muyo belongs to AIC, Pioneer and Battle Athletes belongs to AIC, Pioneer, TV Tokyo and AEON. They are not my properties. Please don't sue me Pioneer, I love you guys! ^_^;  



	2. Default Chapter Title

From Antartica to Okayama Pt. 2  
By: Keiji X  
  
  
  
----------------  
  
Part 2: Settling In  
  
It seemed to be a little odd getting to pass off her sudden transfer into another ambiance casually rather than to question it. But why bother? Akari saw more silver lining than the cloud itself. She was free from competition, so she can have more time off.   
  
Of course, she had no place to stay home or call home in this unknown time or place. She might as well stay until death, and she has no intention of going back anyway.  
  
Cosmo Beauty...what does it mean anyway? Someone else would eventually beat her and gain the title, so a new life wasn't too far off from what Akari intended to take.  
  
Akari looked on at Ryoko and Ayeka's fighting and giggled a bit, the door behind them opened once more to reveal a boy in work clothes, with short hair and a small ponytail. "I'm home!" he called. The sudden fight later toned down  
  
"Oh you're home sweetie~!"  
  
"Welcome home Lord Tenchi!"  
  
Tenchi grew a bit disoriented by the swooning girls and noticed the visitor, he began to act on instinct "Please don't tell me you've came from outer space too..." he begged. "Uhhh....no, why would you ask that?"  
  
Sasami grabbed Tenchi by the arm pulling him to the dining room "I'm glad you can make it to breakfast. Akari you'll join us won't you?"  
  
"You mean you don't mind?"  
  
Sasami shook her head "I can cook for an entire Galaxy Police force if I wanted to."   
  
"I wish you could really cook for the GP, Sasami. I have a better chance of surviving an accident from Mihoshi than digesting that crap."  
  
"Oh come on Kiyone, the GP café's food can't be that bad."  
  
"By who's standards Mihoshi? You'd even enjoy Ayeka's cooking."  
  
Ayeka's brow thickened at the comment "What was that?!", Ryoko cheered agreement as to motion 'Right on Kiyone!' "Well at least I wasn't the only one who came right out and said it." Another fight, already Akari had gotten used to it.   
  
The closet door opened, out coming what looked like a little girl in size but in physique more mature with a head full of hair, a style resembling that of a crab.  
"I know I usually come in late for breakfast, but this is the first time my stomach beat my brain." Washu noticed the blank stares and turned to the girl on her left "Who are you?" Akari sighed and Sasami explained it be best to give her some time later  
  
---------------  
  
Akari didn't mind the breakfast, a modest meal of fried eggs, pickles, steamed rice and miso soup. It wasn't like the Osaka Special lunches Ichino kept ordering for what passed for breakfast and she was having an actual morning meal.   
  
While Akari enjoyed herself, she couldn't avoid the empty and clueless stares of the girls and Tenchi.   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." She seemed to be forgetting her manners "I haven't explained myself yet."  
  
Tenchi and the girls sat back to hear Akari's story  
  
------  
  
After the pressure of all the students prejudice, Akari wanted to claim her respect. She challenged the USSA's top student Jessie Gurtland to a race on the track.  
  
Ichino folded her arms looking at her friend and trainee in small disbelief, she knew that she did her best to train her in her own way. However, Akari isn't the type who develops when you want her to.   
  
Tanya cheered on Akari, knowing that when she was last challenged by Akari it was no longer her herself (Tanya) who was the quicker.   
  
Ayla could probably predict the outcome within a second. Jessie is truly one NEVER to be taken likely. Akari's challenge was like hunting a polar bear unarmed.  
  
Ling-Pha thought the display was pointless, lacking spirit to participate in any sport herself. She merely wondered why Akari wanted to challenge Jessie if it was not an official event. Still, waited at the finish line to wave a flag corresponding to each of the challengers' country.  
  
"They'll see, I can show them all. No more teasing, I'm the same as everyone else."  
  
ON YOUR MARK...  
  
They both assumed position on track, ready to spring up to speed.  
  
READY?  
  
"Akari, you don't have to do this. Please don't make me embarrass you."  
  
"I have to do this Jessie, I want to show them all."  
  
GO!  
  
Akari dashed at an amazing start getting ahead of Jessie.  
  
"Great, this is better than I thought!"  
  
The polyphony of cheering was an encouragement. Akari felt warm with respect empowering her to keep going. She smiled along the way at constant speed, her feet pushing the ground behind her.  
  
"Only a few meters more to the midpoint, come on Kanzaki you can do this!"  
  
"Akari, you're doing great! Don't stop." Ichino smiled from Akari's progress, perhaps this was the day of reckoning to Jessie and the rest of the students.  
  
"Don't worry Itchan!" Akari called out happily at her progress, she had reached the midpoint running a bit short of breath but this was no time to stop, her reputation was at stake. However it didn't seem like it anymore, the cheering changed into laughter. She took a look back to see Jessie was jogging...lightly?  
  
"Is she trying to make a joke out of me? Why is she holding back?"  
  
Jessie noticed Akari seemed to slow down her pace. 'Time to attack.' crossed Jessie's mind. She took a small leap forward and began to pick up her own pace rapidly.  
  
The cheering was revived and Akari got serious again and began to kick down at the earth and forward she went. Fast, but compared the Jessie's true strength a worthless attempt.  
  
"Damn! She's a human jet!"  
  
Fearing for her own respect, Akari picked up more speed despite her short breath. She was getting closer to the finish line, then she heard the rapid steps like a horse's gallop.  
  
Akari took in more energy to increase speed and was an arm's distance from the finish line but  
  
VOOOOOSH!  
  
Ling-Pha waved an American flag slowly, "Jessie Gurtland is the winner."  
This announcement brang Akari to her knees, "You should have taken that chance. Your flaw was the thoughts of the crowd. Remember that." the truth hurt Akari, but she blamed Jessie for making a joke out of her. She pounded the dirt in frustration. After her tears hit the dirt she curled up in a ball not wanting to even look at the students' faces, she didn't care anymore. She lost too much to even start a road to the Satellite.   
  
The students left without a word, leaving her to sulk. Jessie walked of quietly keeping silent herself. Ichino grit her teeth, and grabbed Akari by her hair "What's wrong with you? I thought you had this race and you let your guard down? There was nothing wrong, that wasn't cheating at all!" Akari looked blankly at the ground "Itchan...I." The sound of steps came from near to soon distant. She was alone now  
  
Akari took her pendant and gazed at the picture of her late mother 'Tomoe Midoh' inside. She failed to follow the 'her' path, she doesn't stand the slightest chance for Cosmo Beauty. Now was the time to leave.  
  
  
-------  
  
Akari wiped tears from her eyes "I'm sorry, it's just in this era, I have no home," she grasped her pendant "and no family." Tenchi knew what she implied "You can stay here, but I can't think of a room for you to sleep in." Sasami begged Ayeka if it was alright if they could share a room with Akari, Ayeka smiled at sister's kindness and agreed to let Akari stay. "Just one thing I wonder, what year is your present time again Akari?" Washu asked. "4998, but I don't want to go back there again." she replied "Well it's just that I want to know how any of your technology is advanced compared to our present." The best Akari could describe to Washu was that everything was faster which wasn't explicit enough but Akari could care less about technology.  
  
Akari's new life had just begun, she was now a member of the Masaki Household. Ryoko and Ayeka could only hope she doesn't make a move on Tenchi.  
  
---------  
  
Watch for part 3  
  
Author's notes: I know Akari's getting the spotlight but she has to introduce herself to the Tenchi cast somehow. I mean, how many crossovers have detailed introductions? Next time there'd be more Tenchi action. BTW, I've only seen Battle Athletes Victory episodes 1-4 and I partially based Akari's story on my ASSUMPTION of episode 5: 'Arrogance' so any BAV watchers don't spoil anything or correct me because I know I'm wrong.  
  
Disclaimer: Battle Athletes, Tenchi Muyo and it's characters are not mine they're Pioneer LDC's and the property of the Anime International Company and other owners I have not mentioned.  
  



End file.
